Lost In Comfort
by All my fandom tears
Summary: J'onn J'onzz lost everything on mars, and Batman knows it. But when a new feeling rises in Batman for the Martian, things in TJL don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

J'onn stood silently, watching like he always did, and the rest of the league argued viciously over the last mission. Clark and GL seemed like they were the most upset.

"That was the most... Just... god!" Clark cried in frustration. All of them glared at Flash.

"Guys! Look I'm sorry ok?" He pleaded to them; they all had a look of utter disgust. Except J'onn and Bruce. They didn't seem to show any expression at all. Flash

had failed to remember the most important part of the mission, and many people had died because of it.

"Sorry isn't enough flash! More than forty people died because of your...your...stupidity!" John screamed. GL never really yelled, but when he did, he meant serious

business.

"How was I supposed to know that ship was full of bombs?!" He retaliated.

"Common sense!" Wonder Woman shot at him. The flash cowered at her tone.

" And we told you specifically not to go into that ship!" Hawk girl cried. Flash took a deep breath, and was about to retaliate, then a blur of red and yellow flew past

all of them and the flash was gone.

"Goddamn him!" Clark huffed. J'onn sighed and sunk into the floor, avoiding more conflict. He wanted no part in this argument. Yes the flash had made a crucial

error, but anyone could have made that mistake. Even Superman. But that just wasn't an option. They always seemed to pick on flash. The rest of them, besides him

and Bruce, who stayed out of the really harsh arguments, always found a way to bring the poor speedster down. And even just recently, Clark had told the Bat he

wasn't always right.

"Then I won't say anything anymore. Fight your own goddamn battles than." Bruce had screamed in his head. J'onn heard it of course, and when Bruce looked at him

with pain in his eyes, he felt pity. Bruce and Clark were assumed to be the best friends on the team, always had each others back, like hawk girl and Wonder

Woman. Even flash and GL had each other to depend on. No one needed J'onn. And he was ok with that. He played his part, and that was all. But now, it was

Superman and GL. Flash had become more outcast than usual, and Bruce and himself had become more acquainted. J'onn and Bruce, they seemed to have each

others back, fight together and help each other the most now. It was very odd.

"Clark... He's really..." Bruce let out a frustrated grunt. J'onn hadn't even heard him enter his sleeping quarters.

"Bruce, when did you get here?" J'onn asked, sounding surprised.

"What? Did your martian senses not feel me coming?" Bruce actually cracked a smile at his own joke.

"Uh..Apparently not. I was...rather focused. I apologize."

J'onn said swiftly.

"Don't. It's Clark and John who should apologize. To flash. But Mr. high and mighty can't let the poor kid have a break. Anyone would have made that mistake. Even

him." Bruce said bitterly. J'onn smirked.

"I said the same thing not two minuets ago. What happened between you and Superman?" J'onn asked.

"He seems too be letting the power get to his head. He isn't the same Clark I was best friends with. He changed." Bruce said sadly.

"I am sorry..." J'onn quietly replied.

"Why? It's not your fault. If anything, I should be thanking you. You've always got my back, you don't think you're the most important part of the team, everyone is

equal to you, you always do the right thing, and I guess Clark does that too, but you're NOT a self-righteous bastard!" He yelled and punched J'onn's wall.

"Shit...I-ill fix that." Bruce said apologetically.

"No worries Batman. I understand. Clark has been rather frustrating lately. But thank you. I want too be a valuable part of this team. I know I'm not the favourite, I'm

"the space case", but even so, I find you all too be my new family. I won't lose anymore loved ones." J'onn said, his monotone voice cracking at the end.

"Well you're my favourite." Bruce said.

"Pardon?" J'onn sounded surprised. Had batman actually said that?

" you heard me. You're not a dick. You care about the team. I respect that." He said, and then left. J'onn shook his head and sat at his desk. This was rather

strange...

Bruce was pacing. Why had he said that? Why had caused him to blurt that out to J'onn? Thankfully he had been able to get away soon enough. Try to hide his

embarrassment. J'onn could never know. Bruce had to learn to control his thoughts around the martian. If he found out... Bruce didn't want to think about what

would happen.

"I'd turn out like flash. The outcast. Because Clark fucking Kent would never drop it or let it go if he found out..." He thought out loud. He didn't know why he felt like

he did. But since Clark and GL had been more chummy, he was becoming more outcast. He felt betrayed. But then J'onn seemed to be there when he

needed him. Protecting him, fighting with him, doing everything Superman wasn't. J'onn cared about him, something not a lot of people did. J'onn was like him.

Serious, emotionless, just trying to get the job done, and maybe that's what had drawn Bruce to him. He did not know, but it was something, and it was stronger

than he had ever thought it could be.

"I.. Can't hide this..can I?" He thought

". He's my friend... and even if he doesn't.. Agree... I doubt there will be a reason we can't work together. Unless... unless he leaves. But Diana wouldn't let him. She

knows he doesn't want to, I know that too. He wants to fit in and be loved, and we know he has that here, he just needs to be convinced..." Bruce said the last 6

words out loud..

"Convinced of what?" A deep voice came from behind him.

"Oh! Jesus J'onn." Bruce said, obviously embarrassed.

"Bat senses not feel me coming?" J'onn backfired and cracked a smile. Bruce did too.

"Touch ." He retorted.

"I came to make sure you're all right. You left rather suddenly and I wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed very...hmm...displeased..." J'onn told him,

no hesitation, just straight up.

"Oh. I'm fine." Bruce tried to bring back his short tone, sounding like he didn't care.

"This would not be the first time you've lied to me Bruce. I would like to know how you are. Please." J'onn said quietly, and Bruce was taken back by the please. He

never said please. Ever. He sighed and looked at J'onn.

"Read my mind. It's easier for both of us." Bruce said quickly. He thought of what he wanted to say to J'onn, how he felt. He could tell the martian was reading all

this now, so he went deeper. He thought of what he wanted J'onn to feel, have the happiness of a family and someone to love again. He knew what it was like to lose

loved ones, to feel alone. He wanted to love J'onn, and he wanted J'onn to know that, even If he didn't feel like, Bruce himself did, he was still a very much-loved

member of the team, especially by himself and Diana.

"I hope you can understand my feelings for you." Was the last thing Bruce thought. J'onn stopped reading, and the room became silent. Somewhere on the ship, a

motor kicked in and a very quiet, but still annoying humming could be heard in Bruce's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

"I...I..." J'onn, for the first time in a long time, didn't know what to say. Bruce Wayne, the Batman, had feelings for him? That was... Highly unlikely. But his thoughts

were pure and true. And J'onn could have easily told if he was being lied to, and he wasn't. His breath hitched, and even though it was impossible, J'onn felt like

crying. He took two silent steps to where Bruce sat, obviously awaiting a disgusted and horrified J'onn. Instead, J'onn placed his hand on his shoulder. A wave of

thoughts in J'onn's voice could be heard in batman's head.

"_He can't know how I feel_."

"_He'd never love **me**_."

"_His eyes are for Diana only_."

"_I'll never be good enough_."

And then, after all of the thoughts cleared, a new one came forward.

"_I love Bruce Wayne but if he knew...I have to leave... I'm not someone he could love. What sensible human would love a martian? I deserve to be alone_." And the

hand disappeared. Bruce's tense shoulders seemed to melt in relief, and he turned around in his chair. He stood up and looked into the red eyes of the martian who

towered over him, even though he was 6'3". For the first time in their knowing each other, J'onn smiled a genuine smile.

"Diana only huh?" Bruce said questioningly.

" Apparently I was wrong." J'onn said with a smirk.

"Very wrong. You're better for me than anyone on this planet. ive never been more sure if anything. Ever." And Bruce placed his lips on J'onns.

Neither of them really knew what they were going to tell the others. They shared a kiss, it was chaste, but meaningful and loving.

"I am not worried about Flash and the women, but more about Kal-El and John Stewart. They seem to be more... judgmental now." J'onn said as Bruce sat on his

bed.

"Well we have to tell them. We can't hide this. Even if we tried, they'd find out." Batman stated and sighed, covering his face with his pillow. a frustrated groan came

from the pillow and J'onn laughed.

"Did you just laugh?" Bruce asked, sitting up and looking at J'onn, eyebrows raised.

"Yes? Is it illegal for me to laugh?" J'onn asked him.

"N-no... You've just never laughed before... you should more often."

"I'll make the effort. So are we going to tell them?" J'onn questioned, face unchanging, voice monotone once again.

"I suppose so. They should know so it's not quite as awkward..." Bruce said and stood up, taking his loved ones hand.

"Then let us go, and they shall know of what we feel now." J'onn announced and they made their way to the viewing room, hand in hand.

"Do you think we should apologize to flash?" GL asked Clark.

"Well... Yeah I guess... Yes. That's the right thing to do. He's a part of this team." Superman agreed and they went to find the fastest man alive.

"Flash? We're are you?" GL asked out. They called out to their comrade, until they finally found him.

"Look.. Flash, I.. I'm sorry. That wasn't cool. We shouldn't have lashed out like that. That was a stressful mission for all of us. Can you forgive us?" Clark asked

sincerely. Flash was standing by a window at the top of the watchtower. He looked sad and alone, his thumbs twiddling and his foot tapping as the stars shone in the

darkness of the universe.

"I can't say no. I'm sorry I messed up. All good yo?" Flash turned and smiled to the two other leaguers. They shook hands, and made their way back to the main

room, not knowing the justice league would be more tested now then ever before.

Bruce didn't know what the others would think. It really didn't matter, but rejection by your family was hard to deal with. All he could hope for was that they accepted

him and J'onn and how they felt.

He could hear the chatter of the other leaguers, and he squeezed J'onns hand before asking him:

"Ready?" J'onn nodded in approval and kissed him before making their entrance. Diana was the first to see them.

"Hi guy- what the hell are you doing?" She asked, her eyes wide with surprise and what looked like anger mixed with disbelief. Hawk girl and GL looked over to see

what was going on.

"Oh good lord..." Stewart muttered and Hawk girls mouth dropped. Flash ran in with gl and Clark behind him, who both looked stunned, and stopped dead in his

tracks. A pause was all that was heard before anyone said anything.

"Congrats guys!" Flash said and clapped them both on the back.

"You're not... uncomfortable with this?" Bruce asked.

"Not at all. I had a brother who was on the other team. Doesn't change who you are. You're still a part of the JL!" He said cheerily.

"Thank you Flash. That means more than you know." J'onn said solemnly.

"Yes I believe a congratulations is in order!" Hawk girl said and hugged them both.

"I am so happy for you!" She said and they both thanked her.

"Bruce...you're... gay?" Diana asked, appalled and almost disgusted. Bruce nodded and lifted his hand to show it was entwined with J'onns.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." She said, and J'onn looked defeated.

"Why Diana? They're good for each other." GL laughed and shook their hands.

"I'll support both of you in your choices." Stewart said and went to stand by hawk girl.

"Bruce I thought we had something going there..." Wonder Woman said.

"No Diana. That was me being kind to my comrade. You're a beautiful and kind woman, but you're not for me. I'm sorry if you felt I lead you on, but I've had feelings

for J'onn for quite some time now." He told her and looked at J'onn with adoring eyes.

"Congrats you two." Superman said as he flew to where they were.

"Thank you Kal. I really appreciate this." Bruce said and shook Clark's hand. J'onn still looked like he had been slapped.

"I think you're lying Bruce. I think we have something special and your afraid to take the next step." Diana announced and Bruce sighed.

"Diana I may seem like an ass, but I have a heart. I don't like you as more than anything than a friend. I'm in love with J'onn. I'm sorry if you can't accept it, I know

you may have thought we had chemistry, and we did but only as best friends. I've never liked you as more than that. And I never will." He told her she gave him a

glare, then looked at J'onn with hateful eyes.

"Whatever you did, stop and give him back. I loved him first." And she flew away. J'onn sighed and sank back to his room to deal with what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

? (_) ?

"Maybe...maybe she was right..." J'onn thought. Maybe Batman was kidding him, and was trying to get out of his relationship with Diana...his heart hurt when he thought of that. The footsteps he could hear running down the hallway echoed in the vents and his room. The door opened and Bruce charged in.

"J'onn..." He said breathlessly, and J'onn's heart fluttered. He ran and then hugged Bruce tightly and whispered in his ear:

"Please... Please tell me you're not lying about this. Tell me she was wrong. Because if she wasn't...Bruce I'd die. I love you to much. I only thought Martians could have these feelings for other Martians, but I've found our minds and bodies are compatible. But... her words hurt me, caused physical pain for me because of how she talks about me. I need to know you love me too." J'onn was shaking with anxiety and fear and he held on for dear life to the bats shoulders and back.

"Oh J'onn...shh it's ok...shh' Bruce whispered and rubbed his back.

"I love you. You're the only one I love J'onn. She means nothing to me, only a colleague. Nothing more. I love you J'onn. You're everything to me.. I will never hurt you or leave you." He soothed the martian with his words and they sat on J'onns bed together, still hugging and whispering loving words to each other. J'onns cape made it to the floor, and so did batman's. and his mask.

" you're beautiful..." J'onn said adoringly and he caressed Bruce's cheek. A small blush creeped over Bruce's cheeks and he smiled. They just laid together in each others company, J'onn playing with Bruce's hair, and Bruce tracing circles on J'onns chest.

"I'm sorry about Diana..." Bruce said quietly.

"It isn't your fault. We both know that." J'onn kissed Bruce's forehead and smiled.

"I know, but she isn't allowed to speak to you like that. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to her. I feel awful." Batman's voice was apologetic and sad.

"Don't ever be sorry for fighting your own battles. I do not blame you. I know she is upset, but I forgive her. I think she just needs time. I'm really quite surprised as to how the others reacted to this." J'onn said as he sat up.

" I am too. Especially from Clark. Diana's reaction was the most unexpected. I swear that woman is so... Just not right in the head sometimes." He shook his head and rested his head on J'onns leg.

"It does not matter my dark knight. I am just glad to have you as my own now. I will never leave you." J'onn said and Bruce's heart began to race. He kissed J'onns leg and made his way up until their lips were only inches away, Bruce's breath warm on the Martians face.

"Don't...I can't...you're teasing me..." J'onn said, breathlessly and stiffened. Bruce chuckled and kissed J'onn. He was going to pull away but J'onn held him there, not wanting to break the kiss. Bruce was more than happy to continue kissing him. They finally broke apart from lack of air, smiling and panting.

"Tonight... You're coming home with me... you're staying with me. It's...that's how it's going to be. Ok?" Bruce told the martian who smirked.

"I don't seem to have a choice." He said and kissed the Bat again. Bruce's tongue darted out and played along the edge of J'onns bottom lip, who in turn, opened his mouth and their things met in a frenzy. A low moan escaped J'onns mouth and Bruce almost took him there, but a very abrupt "oh!" Of disbelieve startled them and Bruce span around in time to see Diana, eyes and mouth gaping. She had opened the door on Batman straddling J'onn, both of them kissing passionately. She slammed the door and Bruce growled in frustration.

J'onn stood up and put his cape on, still shaking from the encounter they had just shared. Bruce put his mask on, visibly upset.

"Bruce... Why is this bothering you? Please, I hate to see you upset." J'onn put his hand on Bruce's arm and Bruce looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"I was so close to just taking you there... and of course Diana just...god dammit she just knows when to ruin something. I'm sorry."

"My love, do not apologize for something you cannot control. I am not upset. Although, we shall have to pick up from where we left off in your room tonight. I won't let you forget." J'onn said and kissed Bruce.

"Well... What would you like to do now?" J'onn asked as they both stood there, hands entwined.

"Besides the obvious, I suppose we can go see how everyone else is holding up?" Bruce suggested, and J'onn nodded and they began to walk. Before they got halfway there, images of himself and Bruce together at the bats house flooded his mind, and a heat began to grow in J'onns stomach.

"Bruce... please I..." He looked at Bruce who winked at him and walked ahead. But before he could get away, J'onn grabbed his hand and sent him image after image of his fantasies with Batman, his long, lonely nights that were good for imagining now had some meaning as Bruce's eyes widened and a dark, lustful colour grew.

"Ok.. Ok I'm sorry... Jesus... Can we leave early..?" Bruce asked J'onn who smiled and shook his head, and he leaned in and nipped Bruce's neck and walked into the main room.

? (_) ?

"It was the most DISGUSTING thing I've ever seen!" Diana's voice echoed in the watchtower.

"Diana, you should have knocked. That's not fair to them." Superman argued.

"I shouldn't have to! This is ridiculous! Obviously a martian mind trick. We have to stop this!" She cried out in frustration. Bruce heard this and was furious. He stormed around the corner, past J'onn who looked like he could kill himself with grief, while the others were glaring at her.

"Jesus Christ Diana! What you get?! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I don't love you, I don't think of you in a sexual way! No I'm not under some martian mind trick! Use your goddamn "lasso of truth" if you want! If it will mean you will back the fuck off of me and J'onn. Leave us alone. That little stunt you pulled where you barged into his room like that? Yeah, not cool. J'onn, he's so upset at how you feel. I've never seen him this torn up, we BOTH thought you'd be accepting of this relationship but no! You're being a self righteous bitch! Guess what, I'm GAY! Get over it, and get over yourself. I know I have." He roared at her, panting and his fists clenched. J'onn walked up behind him, and put his hand on his shoulder. Diana's eyes brimmed with angry and embarrassed tears.

"Fuck you. Both of you." She whispered and flew away. GL and hawk girl sighed, looked at them apologetically, and went after her. Bruce cried out in anger.

"Bruce.. I'm so sorry you had to do that." J'onn said, not knowing what to say.

"Don't be. I needed to say it, and she needed to hear it." He said stubbornly. Clark and Wally looked stunned, but not upset.

"I agree Bruce. She needed to know her place. We are all still behind you in your choice guys. Don't ever think we don't." Clark said, and flash nodded. J'onn said his thanks and went to the window, looking at earth.

"I'm... why is she like this? It's so confusing." J'onn asked himself.

"I remember... she kissed me and apologized. I told her it was ok, and I think that's why she's like this. I feel badly for leading her on, but... I mean, I never told her I liked her. That's.. That's all I can think of.. And that was like, two months ago.." Bruce told J'onn. They both shook their heads and hugged each other.

"I just know I love you. That's the only thing that makes any sense to me anymore." Bruce whispered in J'onns ear.

"Uh.. Why don't you two go home early? I mean... We will let you know if anything happens..." Clark said while laughing.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, go home. It's ok. Have fun you two." He said and winked. They wasted no time, and before they knew it, they were going back to earth.

? (_) ?

Bruce opened the door, and let J'onn enter first.

"Your home.. It's lovely." J'onn said in awe.

"You mean OUR home J'onn." Bruce said as he shut the door and led him into the front room.

"Ahh master Bruce, welcome home. And this is Master j'onzz I presume?" Alfred asked, offering his hand to J'onn.

"Hello Alfred. Yes, I am J'onn j'onzz. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." J'onn shook his hand.

"Master Bruce has told me many things about you sir, the pleasure is all mine." Alfred said with a smile.

"Alfred, J'onn will be living with us now, so when you set the table, put another plate down ok?" Bruce absently told his butler.

"Yes Master Bruce. Shall I set up another room for him?" Alfred timidly asked.

"That won't be necessary Alfred. But thank you. We will see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Bruce said and made his way upstairs.

"Goodnight master Bruce. Master j'onzz." He said and bowed.

"Please... Call me J'onn. And goodnight to you too Alfred. Thank you." J'onn said and made his way up to Bruce. They walked down long hallways, past many doors, the windows showing the darkening sky outside.

"I've never seen so many rooms..." J'onn said in awe.

"I'm a billionaire J'onn. Get used to it." He said and smiled. The arrived at a door that looked rarely used.

"Where are we?" J'onn asked.

"My room. Although I never really use it because I sleep in the cave. But... I still have a real bed and stuff, don't worry." He said and laughed. He opened the door to a very large room with a black and green four poster bed, an eun sweet and French double doors that lead out to a balcony that had a view of all of Gotham. The walls were a dark green colour, and the carpet was white. There were small nick-nacks and paintings all over his room, most of which looked priceless.

"My... you have a beautiful room... " J'onn said as he sat in the bed, feeling the soft blanket between his fingers.

"It's really a good place for me to come and think, but I dont really do that anymore. Not since I met you anyways." Bruce said and held J'onns hand. J'onn smiled and kissed Bruce.

"Thank you, for everything. You have no idea what this means to me. Taking me into your home like this, showing me love, kindness. It's all so surreal. I feel like I'm dreaming." J'onn said, sounding like he would be crying if he could.

" you're worth all of this and more J'onn." Bruce said and kissed J'onns hand. He decided now would be the best time to take his mask off, so he did. Placing it gently on the nightstand by his bed, he turned around and sat completely on the bed. He took his cape off slowly, letting it fall slightly off the bed. He put his hands on J'onns neck, and worked his cape off too, letting it fall beside his own cape.

"Bruce.. W-would this be easier if I was... If I turned into a human?" J'onn suddenlyt asked, sounding afraid.

"What?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Well.. I mean... Would it be more... Attractive to you if I was human?" J'onn sounded ashamed.

"J'onn... no. What kind of a question is that? Why are you so self conscious? You're.. sexy.." The bat said and blushed deeply. J'onn looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"J'onn, I would never have you change. You're so perfect the way you are. Don't ever think for a moment that I don't find you irresistibly sexy. Because I do." Bruce looked Into J'onns eyes, searching for a reaction.

"But.. Wouldn't you like to be able to see what I see in my eyes? Instead of red?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Dammit J'onn! What don't you get? You're beautiful! I think you are BEAUTIFUL! Sexy! Attractive! Foxy! Damn fine! All of these things, but above all you're beautiful. Everything about you is. Don't change. I love you for you." Bruce held J'onns face, his thumbs on J'onns cheeks. J'onns shoulders slumped, and he smiled, and then kissed batman, who leaned down onto the bed. Bruce sought entrance to J'onns mouth with his tongue, and immediately, J'onns mouth opened, their tongues dancing. They could feel the arousal beginning, and J'onns moan made Bruce sigh and shudder.

"J'onn... Are you... Ok? With this?" Bruce asked in a husky voice as he tugged at J'onns pants.

"Mmm... Yes. I've been waiting for this." J'onn replied breathlessly, smiling at Bruce.

"Master Wayne! Mister kent has called! He said its an emergency!" Alfred's voice could be heard from outside the door.

"God dammit..." Bruce said and he kissed J'onns legs. J'onn could only lay there, arousal apparent.

"I'm sorry my love, but I think it's going to have to wait." Bruce said sadly. J'onn groaned and sat up.

"They had to pick now..." He grumbled and they both got their clothes on.

"Well, at least Alfred didn't open the door." J'onn said and snickered at Bruce's expression of horror.

? (_) ? 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well? What is it?" Bruce asked as they made their way into the

watchtower. His voice was impatient and snappy.

"Did we interrupt something?" Flash asked, chucking.

"Actually, yes." Bruce replied flatly. Flashes brow raised and he shut up.

"Anyways... There's an invasion on the planet Lywik. GL is there now

trying to figure out exactly what is wrong." Clark told them.

"Where is Diana?" J'onn asked quietly.

"Hawk girl is still trying to make her relax, but so far it's proven difficult.

But that's not important now, we have to help GL." Flash said, and

everyone present agreed. It stayed silent for to long, and J'onn couldn't

take it.

"Well, perhaps we should be going to assist John then..." J'onn said.

"Yes, we haven't got time to waist." Clark said as they all made their way

to the ship. J'onn and Bruce sat up front in the drivers seats, and The

martian took his cape off, then turned on the Javelin. They took off from

the satellite, heading in the direction of the planet.

"Why do you take your cape off J'onn?" Flash asked.

"It sticks to my back when I drive. Very distracting.." J'onn replied. Flash

nodded and took a seat.

"Do we know if Diana and Hawk Girl will make it? We may need back

Up..." Flash asked.

"I'm sure that Diana will cool down soon enough. Give her time." Clark

told him.

"But wow Bruce, she really had a bone to pick with you huh?" Wally said, l

aughing. Bruce only grumbled in response.

"What? She did, didn't she?" Flash looked around, asking again.

"Yes she damn well did. Now if you'd please stop bringing it up, that would

be much appreciated." Batman snapped.

"Oh... Sorry bats... I didn't think it'd bug you that much." Wally said,

sounding hurt. But Bruce didn't respond. They flew in silence for a while,

passing planets and galaxies.

"So, what are we to be looking for on this planet? Besides John that is."

J'onn asked, trying to break the silence.

"Well, all we got from the message was "help needed, any help at all.

Please send someone." But that's all there was." Superman said, looking

out the window.

"That's it huh? Well.. I guess we're gonna have to see what we are dealing

with while we deal with it.." Bruce said as they made they're way into

Lywiks atmosphere. The javelin glided smoothly in, breaking the purple

clouds that filled the dark sky. The ground was a deathly black colour, and

what little vegetation that was there, was beyond dead. Corpses and

bones littered the soil, and the small puddles of what looked to be water,

but obviously wasn't, due to the orange colour and the fact that it was

boiling, were spread across the vast black land. Disfigured creatures with

extra limbs and ooze dripping from them wondered aimlessly around.

"Cheery place..." Wally said, swallowing hard.

"What...what happened?" Clark asked out loud. He pressed his

communicator, trying to contact the other member of the league on the

planet.

"GL? Come in GL!" A frantic voice came from Superman.

"...zzz...zzzzz."

" John?! Can you read me?" Clark cried out.

"Zzzzzz...n...lf...d...d..." A very static sounding John Stewart voice could

be heard on the other line.

"Shit! John are you there?! Tell us where you are!" Clark yelled and

slammed him fist on the desk.

".…..." The line stated dead.

"We have to go find him." Bruce said, standing up.

"I agree. We cannot lose him." J'onn said as he adjusted his cape.

"But.. look at what's out there guys!" Flash said.

"Then wait here till Hawk Girl and Diana get here, ok?" Clark said,

irritated.

"Fine, you guys go, I'll call the girls." Flash said, sounding relieved. They

nodded and the door to outside opened.

"Oh cripes! What the hell is that smell?!" Flash said, waving at the air in

front of him.

"Sulfer. And god knows what else is on this god forsaken planet..." Bruce

said, kicking a small rock into the orange pool of strafe bubbling liquid. It

stayed on the surface, then sank in slowly.

"What's that noise?" J'onn asked. A faint whining and fizzing could be

heard. Then a very loud "POP!"

"Good god! What was that?!" Flash asked.

"The rock..." Bruce said, pointing to the same rock he had kicked into the

liquid.

"We sure as hell ain't in Kansas anymore..." Flash said as the the others

made their way out to Lywik, and he tried to contact the girls


	5. Chapter 5

"Diana, please stop. You need to get over this, nothing's going to happen

between you two." Hawk Girl told the princess.

"No! No I will not stop! I'm not losing to a Martian in spandex and blue

boots!" She cried out in frustration. Hawk girl could only laugh.

"Look, you can't try to force Bruce Into liking you. He's obviously doing

pretty well with J'onn. And if you really do care about him like you say you

do, then you'll let this go." She told Diana, who despite the fact hated to

lose Bruce, knew that what he was doing was really wrong.

"You're right.. " she said quietly.

"Hey Hawk Girl? You there? We really need some help here." Flashes voice

came through the ear piece.

"Yes, what's wrong flash?" The winged hero asked, sounding concerned.

"I'll explain later, just.. we really need your help. Bring Diana." Wally told

her, and the line went blank.

"Well shit..." She thought to herself.

"Who was that?" Diana asked her, finally speaking up after realizing what

she was doing.

"It was flash, we have to go help everyone. Someone's hurt, in trouble or

both." Haw girl told Diana.

" well uh... Where are they?" The princess asked her.

"Huh?"

"Where are they? Did Wally tell you?" Diana questioned.

"Ah Christ. Hang on..." Hawk girl tried to get her ear piece to connect and

call flash, but all she heard was static.

"God... shoot! He's not receiving my call...should I try Clark?" She asked

Diana, who only shrugged.

Hawk girl tried for the man of steel, but only more static.

"Oh hell! I'm done! How the hell are we supposed to find them now?!"

Hawk girl cried out. A sudden sense of hopelessness and failure swept

over her, and she felt hollow inside. She was letting her team down. Her

friends might die. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Her was hung as

a small tear slid off of her mask.

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
"John? Joooohn?" Wally cried out as the group of heroes walked around

the god forsaken planet. He had caught up to them after calling hawk girl.

"I wonder what's talking them so long to get here. Lywik isn't a hard

planet to find." J'onn thought out loud.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, they're taking a long time to get here."

Clark agreed.

"Wait, flash you told them where we are, right?" Bruce asked Flash, who

stopped walking.

"Uh...well... that may have slipped my mind." He said quietly, rubbing the

back of his head in shame.

"Oh for Christ sake! Slipped your mind?! This is why we were so pissed

before! Stupid careless mistakes Wally! I cannot believe this! What if GL

does die?! It's gonna be on your hands!" Superman roared, and flash

cringed beneath the voice of a man on his breaking point.

"I was just... I got really worried... I rushed...I'm sorry." He pleaded to

Clark, and the rest of the team.

"No. Because sorry means you won't do it again. And we both know that's

bullshit." Clark spat venomously.

"I.. I'll call them back..." Wally said, trying to walk away.

"Just go back to base. You can't hurt anyone there. Tell Diana and hawk

girl were here, and then get out of here. Take the javelin. Just... go away."

Clark said.

"Now Clark, what if we need him? He's saved our asses before you know."

Bruce argued.

"But he's put them in danger more often then not, and I really cannot take

that chance. John may already be dead, and I'm waiting my time scolding

a child."

"He's right Bruce..."Wally said, and then was gone, ran as fast as possible

back to the ship.

"Clark... that wasn't necessary..." Bruce said, but J'onn put his hand on

Bruce's, telling him it wasn't worth it to fight over right now. Bruce nodded

his head, and they began the long search for the Green Lantern.

* * *

Holy smokes guys. Sorry it's been so damn long, but schools been kicking my sorry ass and finals aren't helping. I hope I get some time to make longer chapters, but this is all I can do right now. Sorry! Love you all, and remember, reviews are love :3


End file.
